


Day 143 - Great expectations

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [143]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock had never expected it to go this way.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 143 - Great expectations

Sherlock had never expected it to go this way.

He had done probability calculations of course and had come up with the two most probable scenarios.

a) Since John thrives on adrenaline, it would happen after a chase or the spectacular ending of a case. John would look at him and then pounce. Sherlock has for some reason always fancied the hallway for this scenario. 

b) Since John’s a very private person, it was just as likely to happen in a quiet moment at home. After one of those moments when Sherlock says something that John finds endearing, he would smile that smile and instead of getting up to make tea he would walk over and kiss him.

None of the scenarios Sherlock came up with was like this though. John kissing him at a crime scene in front of everybody and then just stopping. And now... 

Now John is just standing there and doing nothing and how is _he_ supposed to know what to do, this is John’s field of experience and he feels like he is about to jump out of his skin and something really needs to happen here.

“John.”

John looks at him, and suddenly it's easy, John's in his personal space and they're talking and then kissing and walking backwards until his legs hit the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'How Sherlock thought the first kiss would happen'. 
> 
> This is Sherlock's POV of [As Long as Necessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441770) and the accompanying piece to [And the lilies so fair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/500617).


End file.
